fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Krystal (Smash V)
Krystal (クリスタル, Kurisutaru) appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V, leaked on April 22, 2019 and officially revealed with a trailer along with the announcement of Star Fox Adventures HD on May 1, 2019. “'Krystal is a vixen and the most recently-recruited member of the Star Fox team. She serves as Fox McCloud's main love interest (although Panther Caroso seems to be infatuated with her) and made her first appearance in the series in Star Fox Adventures. Krystal joined Star Fox almost immediately after the Saurian Crisis, taking Peppy Hare's place of fourth pilot. In addition to her fighter role, Krystal is the team's telepath; these abilities are first seen in Adventures and put to good use during the Aparoid Invasion. Using her abilities, she can read thought patterns and sense distress signals, which is vital for the team as they help out other planets.'” She is confirmed to have no alternate costume. Krystal is voiced by Alesia Glidewell and Aya Hara in japanese. Attributes Quick and Nimble Can crawl Can wall cling/jump Not much lag on most moves Quick specials Reliable moves Most specials can be used against her She is a very light character Fast Faller Some punishable moves Summary You can call Krystal a Snake that is female, a fox, lighter, faster, weaker, and more agile. Krystal somewhat, I think, plays similarly to Snake. She’s all about field control and quick in and outs. Her specials are very, very overwhelming. That combined with quick hitting regular attacks, yet weak, and nimble movement you’ve got yourself a character. Her moves are very reliable and pretty safe. She can crawl and wall climb/jump. Her specials also come out pretty quick. Now, when you have a bunch of projectile based specials, they can be used against you, that’s the case with Krystal. Most of her projectiles can be reflected back at her and that doesn't usually fit it on occasions. She is a very light character and a fast faller, meaning that she can be comboed easily. Some of her moves are also pretty punishable. These aside, Krystal is good for players that love a field controlling character mixed with a quick attacking character. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Moves Animations and Misc. Size About the same height as Fox Taunts SIDE - Krystal points Dual Lasers forward saying “I can do this all day.” UP - Krystal flips back then forth. DOWN - Krystal sits with her legs crossed and says “It’s fun watching you try to lay a finger on me.” Character Selection Screen Animation Krystal puts her hands on her hips looking to the side. On Screen Appearance Krystal ejects from an Arwing. Very Similar to that of Fox, Falco, and Zero Suit Samus. Victory Animations Krystal’s staff gets tossed to her out of anywhere and she catches it saying “Maybe I should be using this more?” Krystal walks forward communicating with the rest of the team saying “Star Fox, the mission has been completed.” Krystal lays on the ground and puts her hand on her check with her legs up saying “I know you could’ve done better.” Losing Animation She’s seen simply clapping. Crowd Cheer “Krystal!” Victory Theme A remix of the main theme of the main theme of Star Fox 64, most specifically the title screen theme. It also shares similarities with the music that would play in that game when Fox completed a level, as that track was also based on the main theme. Fighting Stance Krystal stands with a hand on her hip. Idle Poses Stands with a leg in front of the other brushing hair Puts hand on arm Walk Simply walks forward. Dash Runs forward both hands moving. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer To be added. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters